


Skip

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Marissa somehow convinces you to skip class with her.
Relationships: Marissa Clark/Reader, Marissa Clark/You
Kudos: 4





	Skip

“Why are we doing this?” Your voice sounds shaky as you follow Marissa out of school, the two of you now walking across the main field to go hide under the bleachers. “We are _so_ gonna get busted.”

“No, we’re not!” She giggles, giving you a comforting smile. “I’ve finally managed to convince you to skip with me, please don’t ruin everything by changing your mind.”

You give out a sigh just as you lower your head to get under the bleachers, sitting down beside her. “You know that if someone asks K.C. where we are, she’s gonna rat us out.”

“Yes.” Marissa doesn’t even bat an eye when she says this, giving you a knowing grin. “Might as well have some fun before we get discovered.”

Your eyes go wide with fear. “I don’t wanna get discovered!”

“We won’t! (Y/N), I swear, no one will find us.” You shake your head, not quite believing her. “I’ve done this a hundred times before and I’ve never been caught!”

You squint your eyes at her, which makes her slowly gulp in.

“Okay, I got caught twice…” You continue to stare at her, making her sigh in frustration. “Alright! I’ve been caught every single time!”

“Exactly! We are _so_ gonna get caught!” You don’t notice your voice getting louder with each word you let out, your panic taking over your entire mind. “This is the first and _last_ time I skip with you. I’m not doing that again-”

You get cut off by hands grabbing your head and lips suddenly crashing against yours, your eyes widening with shock. You barely have time to register what’s going that Marissa’s already freeing you from her grip, her face a few inches away from you as she gives you a fearful look.

“Sorry.” Her words come out in a whisper, though she seems way more nervous than she’s ever been in her life. “I… I was just trying to stop you from panicking…”

“I… um… well…” You open and close your mouth a few times, still taking in what happened. “It worked…?”

She tilts her head at you, trying to understand the emotions you’re expressing. “And… did you… like it?”

“… I don’t know.” You blink, giving out a smile a few seconds later. “You might have to try again.”

You don’t need to say more to bring her grin back on her lips.


End file.
